pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Get a Lift
September 12, 2013 September 30, 2013 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Treats | next = Pups Save a Hoedown}} "Pups Get a Lift" is the 2nd half of the 10th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on September 12, 2013 in Canada, and on September 30, 2013 in the US. Katie and Cali are stuck on Jake's Mountain. Rubble wants Ryder to pick him but he picks Marshall and Rocky. Rubble becomes sad. Later on, Rubble is chosen to make a staircase to get Katie and Cali down because the hill is too steep for Marshall's truck. The episode begins with Rocky and Rubble helping unload produce from Mr. Porter's van. As they wonder what Mr. Porter is cooking up for them, Rocky discovers some rotten bananas in one of the crates. While Rubble is disgusted at seeing them, Rocky tosses them into the recycle bin, knowing that rotten fruit makes great compost. Rubble retrieves the last crate, but puts it down lopsided, causing it to spill its contents of oranges all over the sidewalk. Unfortunately, Mr. Porter comes out at that point to give Rubble and Rocky fresh-cooked meatballs for their hard work and slips on one of the oranges. The meatballs go flying, but while Mr. Porter catches one on the plate, the other plops down on his head, much to Rubble and Rocky's amusement. At the Lookout, Chase and Ryder are practicing kicking the soccer ball against the garage door when Ryder gets a call from Jake up at the ski slopes. There's a problem with the chairlift up at the mountain as it has broken down. Jake has managed to evacuate everyone off but Katie and Cali, who are stranded. Cali lets off a mournful meow, causing Chase to recoil and whine at seeing Cali stuck like that. Ryder gives Chase a good scratch to cheer him up, and then asks if Katie is alright. Katie assures she's fine, but Cali is getting cold. Jake asks if the PAW Patrol can help out, and as Ryder says the PAW Patrol motto, Chase smiles proudly, and Ryder summons the pups. At Mr. Porter's, Rubble and Rocky get the call, and set off, but not before Rubble returns to pick up the pups' meatballs as a treat from Mr. Porter. As for Mr. Porter, he slips on another orange and ends up stuck in the recycle bin, making a fruit joke about it. At the Lookout, Rubble is second-to-last to enter the elevator, but drops the bag containing the pups' meatballs. When he attempts to retrieve it, here comes Marshall with a howl, crashing into Rubble, and sending the bag flying, spilling the meatballs down towards the pups. One by one, they each catch a meatball in their mouth, and Marshall decides this is the most delicious wipeout he's ever had, earning laughs from everyone. Once topside, Ryder tells the pups of the situation on Jake's Mountain. However, Rubble seems the most interested due to his love of snowboarding, and hopes that Ryder will pick him for the mission. To Rubble's disappointment, Ryder chooses Rocky and Marshall for the rescue, and sets off without him. At Jake's Mountain, Marshall can't get his firetruck down to help Katie and Cali as the slope is too steep. Deciding now is when they need Rubble's help, Ryder calls back to the Lookout. Rubble is busy voicing his disappointment to Chase and Skye, while Zuma takes a nap, when Ryder's call comes in. Rubble first thinks that Ryder needs Skye and her helicopter, but once he realizes that Ryder asked for his help, his spirits are lifted so much, he accidentally minces up his catchphrase before recovering and is happy he is going to Jake's Mountain. The other pups cheer for Rubble as he deploys and heads for the ski slopes. Back at the chairlift, Rocky finds the cause of the breakdown, one of the wheels that the cable runs across has come loose and fallen off. Jake is impressed, but reminds them that they need to first get everyone off, then they can start repairs. At Jake's cabin, Rubble finally arrives, and Marshall escorts him to where he is needed. However, Marshall lands on a spare snowboard, is sent flying, and has to try and steer through the obstacle course of speed bumps on the slope. He can't and is soon dismounted, wrapped up in a snowball, and left rolling down the slope until he crashes into one of the support poles for the chairlift. Marshall is uninjured, but Katie and Cali are starting to shiver as they start to succumb to hypothermia and frostbite from the cold. Rubble soon arrives on his own snowboard to check on Marshall, and they are soon joined by Ryder on his. Ryder then suggests making a snow staircase to help Katie and Cali down. Rubble is quick to get right to work, and within a short while, a nice stack of snow blocks have been stacked up to the chair where Katie and Cali are. Ryder offers to help them down, and while Katie is very grateful and hops down to join Ryder, Cali takes another look at the long way down from the chair, and panics, jumping onto Katie's helmet, then trying to grab hold of the chair again. Her grip slips, and she bounces down the snow stairs, right towards Marshall. Ryder gives Marshall the heads-up, and despite Marshall attempting to catch Cali, she crashes into him, and sends both of them rolling down the slope in another snowball, crashing into the chairlift support once more. As Katie and Ryder run down to check on them, Cali hops happily into Katie's arms, showing she's alright, while Marshall admits that he's fine too, but he's not much of a snow pup, earning laughs from the kids. Later, Rocky is repairing the wheel to the chairlift from Marshall's ladder and restoring it to full, operational mode while Katie thanks Ryder and the pups for coming to her and Cali's aid. Ryder is grateful that Katie yelped for help, earning a happy purr and cheers of agreement from Cali, Marshall, and Rubble, respectively. Soon, Rocky has finished repairs, and Jake asks who wants to try out the chairlift now that it's fixed. Rubble is first to volunteer out of pure joy at being able to snowboard, and Ryder is more than willing to give Rubble his wish, saying that they are all good pups, earning additional cheers from Marshall and Cali. With that, Rubble takes off, and soon everyone is snowboarding down the slopes. At one point, Rubble and Ryder launch off a jump, performing perfect flips in the air before landing. Marshall and Cali try the same thing, but can't stabilize their boards for landing, leading to them each being encased in another snowball and rolling down into the chairlift support pole again. When they emerge, the snow on their heads makes Cali look like Skye, and Marshall like Chase, leading to laughter from them, and the others, as the episode ends. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mr. Porter *Jake First Responders : Use his ladder so Rocky can fix the chair lift. : Fix the chair lift, but only once evacuated of stranded passengers, like Katie and Cali. ---- Backup : Make some snow stairs as Plan B. (since Marshall was unable to complete the task) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Rocky on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:Snow Episodes Category:Non-Special Episodes Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran